


...

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	...

Shuffles in.  
Arches a brow. “I take it it was a rough day.” A playful smirk crosses his lips as his boyfriend shuffled in the door.  
Collapses on the couch.“ I’m hot its miserable.”  
Chuckles softly, taking some of the ice from the water he was drinking and rubbing it along his back.  
A small groan was issued has cold water hit his back, slightly pulling along the dip in his back.“ Tee that was cold are you being mean to me.  
He couldn’t help but smile. "You said it was cold, Bee.” He leaned down, licking at the trail of ice on his back with a smirk.  
A small moan echoed from his lips. “Tee you really gotta stop with that tongue its a very big tease.”  
He giggled softly, moving his mouth so his teeth nibbled softly on his shoulder. ‘Yeah, but you like this big ol tongue of mine.’  
"I like something else big on you to but were not going there.” Dark hair slightly clung to his forehead, body facing the fan causing it t softly and he couldnt help but purr.  
He smiled wide. “Something big and pierced huh.” He leaned down once more, leaning against his neck. “I love it when you purr.”  
Billy gave yet another approving purr, his body slightly arched so his backside pressed against Teddy in a delightful way.“ just admit it, youve missed my cuteness.”  
"Missed you in general.” His tone a tease as he rutted against the pressing backside. Hands wrapping around his hips and rubbing his inner thighs.  
A small mewling sound managed to escape him optics closing has he enjoyed the feeling of what pressed into him.“ Tee baby no teasing its been to hot today.”  
"I gots to tease a little.” His tone playful, hands moving to where they slide down the wristband of his pants.  
“Then tease me all you want, just promise I won’t get left hanging. I could use a good night with you.” His tone gentle hips lifted enough to allow the pants to slide.  
“Bee, the only thing hanging is going to be your prick.” His tone playful as the pants slide past his hips. Tongue quickly lapping up his cleft with a pleasurable moan.  
He hadn’t expected the heat of a warm tongue so quickly on his bottom. Hips rocking into the couch with a groan.“ Ba..baby what do you think your doing to me.”  
"I’m hungry.” Came his short reply before his tongue lapped at his pucker.Pressing against the muscles before pushing past them and teasing his core.“  
"Oh fuck me.” His palms latched onto the couch hips rolling back in enjoyment teddys name already singing from his lips. Optics unfocused.“ Such a w..fuck tongue  
He giggled softly. His tongue twisting and lapping softly at his boyfriends core, hand moving to wrap around his prick and palming lightly.  
He slowly wiggled free from Teddys grasp rolling so he was on his back now.” I think your being a dreadful tease Altman.“ His tone was breathless has was his teasing.  
He groaned lightly at the loss before a playful smirk crossed his lips. "Oh really?” He quickly leaned down, sucking a hard prick between lips before Billy would know what happened.  
That wasn’t what he had been planning but the moment those lips had his prick plans seemed to go out the window. Hips rocking up has he chanted teddys name in an endless chorus.  
He gagged softly as the rocking caused his prick to poke the back of his throat. Getting into a rhythm as he laid his hands on Billys hips.  
“Te..teedddy god I love you. Please.” He could feel the burning in his lower stomach, but he wasn’t ready to cum yet it was much to soon. Hips rocking up once more his palms moving to tangle in blonde hair.  
He moaned around the tip of his boyfriends cock. Leaning into the hands that tangled with his hair before his prick was released with a pop. “Yes, Bee.” His voice strained as he licked at his leaking slit.  
“Pl.please don’t make me cum this way. I’ve missed you and would much prefer those lips on me for the moment.” His tone gentle slowly begging his boyfriend to crawl up his body.  
“Oh yeah.” His tone a tease as he slowly started to work his lips up Billys body, his tongue making a trail that the fan was cooling on his way up.  
His body reacted by rolling up to the warmth that teddy had to offer.“ Hasn’t your cock missed me.” His tone teasing even more has he made his hand trail down.  
“I’ve missed all of you. My cock is just a big perk.” He chuckled softly, catching Billys mouth with his own as he ground himself against his still slick entrance.  
Billy gasped out against the mouth allowing teddy has much entrance has he wanted. Hips rocking back against the grinding and begging teddy to fuck him.  
He moaned against his mouth, shifting slightly before he rose, the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance before soft movements made him push into his core with a breathless gasp.  
His nails slowly raked down slightly muscled sides, hips stilled briefly before rocking into him with want.“ Im yours baby.”  
The metal from his piercing finally poked against his tight nerves. Hissing from the nails down his sides and he started to thrust against Billys rolls.  
Billy was a mess underneath his boyfriend, but then again he always was. Teddy had a way of making everything better, hips slightly stilling has the metal surprised him. Gaze closed has stars flashed behind his lids.  
His breath panting. His rolling and snapping harder against his heated core. His body trembling and his actions filled with sheer want and lust. His lips pressing roughly against his loves and he claims dominance.  
He gave dominance freely, billy moving so that his legs wrapped around teddys middle drawing him closer. ” n..need to cum.“ He could feel it days without teddy leaving him pent up.  
"Fuck.” He could feel the tightness in his lovers muscles. His hand quickly moving to wrap around Billys prick. “Cum baby. Please so I can.” He tugged on Billys bottom lip with his teeth as he worked him over faster and harder.  
Billy didn’t last after that warm cum hitting his stomach teddys hand and stomach. A flush filled his face has he stilled letting his orgasm rock through his body.  
It was a flash of light and heat. Billy coming on his stomach as Teddy moaned his name loudly. His orgasm hitting his fully as his cock pulsing deep inside his boyfriend. His body trembling and jerking as he leaned down and roughly kissed his lips once more.  
Billy returned that kiss, content to longer move has long has he was in Teddys arms.  
Strong arms wrap around his frame, holding him close with the after sex kisses.  
Snuggles tightly into his chest.“ Mhm we’ve gotten a lot better since the first time huh Tee.” He gave a playful giggle.  
He chuckled softly, holding him close and warm against him. “We can only keep getting better baby.”  
“I don’t the first time I blew you that was a pretty amazing look on your face. Then again you didn’t expect it in the locker room.”  
"Who does expect their first blow in the locker room.” He couldn’t help but giggle. “What about yours. I loved watching you writhe on the bed.”  
“Well you did blow me before you would have sex with me, just the thought of having you touch me like that. It was exciting Tee, I mean imma dork who would think youd sleep with me.”  
"your so much more then that.” His tone soft as he ran his fingers through his hair. “And hopefully my touch still excites.” He trailed his finger down his arm.  
Well the small spill on your stomach should answer that.“ He gave a wink finding teddys mouth and drawing him closer.” I missed you.”  
He smirked, lips molding into the kiss before he was able to answer. Arms wrapping tightly around his waist.  
Kiss softly broken he cuddled into the warm chest.“ I love you.”  
"I love you too baby.” Lips are pressed softly against the top lf his head.  
Slowly wraps himself closer mouth trailing against his neck. Blanket magically summoned over them.  
Gasps softly with the lips. Snuggles close against his boyfriend and deep into the blanket.


End file.
